


A Chance Encounter With A Cute Waitress

by Preppycat



Series: Preppycat's Soniaki Oneshots [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cafe AU, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat
Summary: When Sonia is stood up on a date and her ex walks in, she panics and asks a favor of a stranger.
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Preppycat's Soniaki Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129787
Kudos: 46





	A Chance Encounter With A Cute Waitress

Sonia stared at the steaming cup of coffee on the table, dwindling her thumbs. She'd been sitting in this damn café for almost an hour now and her date had yet to show up. Her date, Akane was it? had arranged for this date to take place here and was to start about an hour ago. She should have been here a long time ago.

Sonia sighs, idly stirring her stirring stick through her drink, staring out the window. She absolutely didn't want to accept it but she knows she must; she had been stood up.

"Was it something about me?" She muses to herself with a worried expression, "Was it something I said while we were conversing?"

"Hey. . .are you okay?"

Sonia's head whips around, locking eyes with the waitress standing at her table. She has shoulder-length peachy-pinkish hair and bright pink eyes. She's wearing a lavender polo-shirt with a nametag that reads 'CHIAKI' and black capris. She has a freshly-sharpened pencil tucked behind her ear and a crisp white notepad in her hand. 

"Huh? Oh, yes, I am fine, thank you for your concern!" She squeaks, taking a frantic sip of her coffee.

The waitress slowly cocks her head to the side. "I just came to see if I could get you anything else but if something is bothering you, I have a spare moment. . .I think." She continues.

Sonia forces a smile. "Oh no, no, no, I'm fine, surely! Do not worry about me!" She exclaims, frantically waving her hands. 

Chiaki purses her lips. "Something is definitely wrong. You can talk to me, if you want. If you need something, please don't hesitate to ask." She promises, smiling shyly.

The blonde opens her mouth to answer but before she can, the bell above the main entrance chimes out and two people enter, making Sonia stiffen upon sight.

Gundham Tanaka, her ex was here, and seemed to have a new boyfriend with wild pink hair and crazy-sharp teeth.

'Shit. Shit! If Gundham and his new boyfriend see me here alone and stood up, they'll get a very bad image of me! What should I do. . .?!'

She turns to Chiaki with a desperate expression, startling the waitress. "I need a favor," She demands, gesturing to the seat across from her, "please sit, and take off your nametag? Please?"

Chiaki frowns, confused, but never less sits down across from her, removing her nametag. Sonia then leans across the table and rapidly murmurs "That guy who just walked in is Gundham, my ex. And that boy is his new boyfriend. So maybe please pretend to be my girlfriend until they leave? Okay, thanks!"

The peach-haired girl looks really startled and confused yet she still bobs her head wildly. 

The couple starts heading in their direction hand-in-hand, Gundham seeming to have noticed her. Gundham smiles slightly, waving as they come to a stop in front of their table. 

"Miss Nevermind, hello," He greets here, "Here on an outing with the one you adore, I presume?" 

Sonia nods eagerly, flinching slightly as Chiaki casually reaches for her hand.

'Her hand is so soft and warm. . .'

"Indeed! This here is my girlfriend, Chiaki!" She responds brightly as Chiaki nods politely at them with a smile. 

"Ah, this is Sonia, huh?" The pink-haired boy says, "Well, I'm Kazuichi Souda! Nice to meetcha!" 

Sonia smiles kindly. "How lovely that we were both able to find someone after all."

"Yes, thank you for this one, Gundham, was it? I'm so blessed to have this beautiful girl." Chiaki agrees, looking at Sonia with such a look of love.

Sonia was stunned and felt her face heating up. This waitress sure is a talented actress. 

"Yes and the gods have given me my dark prince. One day, we will together rule over all of the realms!" The dark-clothed man declares.

"How lovely."

"Well, we're going to go sit down now. Nice seeing ya." Kazuichi says, grabbing Gundham's arm and dragging him away.

"Bye," Sonia waves before turning back to Chiaki, "Thank you so much, Chiaki. You just got to sit here a little while longer and then I'll depart so it is not suspicious. I sure owe you big."

Chiaki stares at her lap. "It's really nothing. But. . .you can pay me back by going on a real date with me. . .if that's alright with you."

Sonia's face heats up once again. "W-What?! Really?!"

Chiaki makes eye contact with her, offering the blonde a shy smile. "Sure. I'll show you how you deserve to be treated; whoever stood you up tonight is a fool. It's only natural that I make a move of my own. . .I think."

The blonde blushes. "O-Oh. . .O-Okay, yes, absolutely, lets do that."

Chiaki grins. "Wonderful. So could I get your number?"

"Yes, of course!"


End file.
